DracoHermione Cute Without The E
by CrookshanksExoh
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl for their final year at Hogwarts. Little do they know, this year is much more important than any other year, there's a secret behind Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked through Diagon Alley stopping to do some window shopping here and there, as her parents went and got her new school books for the year, she smiled as she saw a beautiful headband that sparkled, she looked at the sickles in her hand then sighed and nodded 'no'. 

She smiled as she heard Mrs. Weasley's familiar voice, "Hermione!" Ron said excitedly, Hermione smiled and gave him a hug, "Did you get your letter?" she asked smiling widely, "My Hogwarts letter, of course!" He said confused, Hermione sighed, "You didn't...you're not head boy?" She said sadly, Ron nodded no, then she though 'but who...' she was almost certain he would be head boy due to Percy, "Well, I've become head girl." She smiled, "Well, you know there are three other guys, and one of them, you'll have to share a common room with." Hermione sighed, "I know, I just wish it would've been you." she said nervously, "It'll be fine." he laughed, "Harry!" Ron said looking behind Hermione, "Hello." Harry said as he walked up to them with Hagrid, they all waved as Hagrid let Harry with his friends, "Blimey, we should get going soon." Molly said looking at her muggle watch, "You've got your books Ronald?" she said pointing a finger, Ron nodded nervously, she smiled and patted his cheek.

At the train, Hermione was still anxious to find out who she'd be sharing a common room with for a whole year, no more Harry, or Ron in the Gryffindor common room, it was almost eerie.

"Dumbledore delivered to my home specially." They heard a voice snicker, "Who's head girl Draco?" a slimey voice from Pansy Parkinson said, Hermione sighed, then shook her head, "Not Draco." she whispered, "I don't know. Just as long as it's not that mudblood Granger." Draco said laughing, Hermione cringed, they walked onto the train and got into an empty cubby, and sat down, "Malfoy?" Ron said in shock, "MALFOY, YOU HAVE TO SHARE A COMMON ROOM WITH MALFOY!" he said to himself, "Don't get killed." Harry laughed, Hermione cracked a smile, "I'm sure it'll be fine, course he can't do anything to you, you could just take points away." Ron smiled, Hermione nodded, "Enough about all of this. Tell me about your summers." she said with a shining face, Hermione loved hearing what they did the summer, poor Harry was still stuck with his Aunt and Uncle, but he always had a good story.

About an hour went by and the moment Hermione had been dreading was soon coming into view, "HEAD BOY, HEAD GIRL, AND PREFECTS REPORT TO THE FRONT COMPARTMENT!" said a women down the hall, repeating as she passed another few compartments.

Hermione sighed, Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "Go get em' tiger." He laughed and Hermione got up, something to smile about at least.

She walked slowly.

"Hello Miss Granger." Professor McGonagle said smiling, "Where's Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Snogging with Pansy I'd wager" She whispered, "I'll be back in a bit." Draco said giving Pansy one more peck before entering, "What'd you do FAIL?" Draco asked disgusted that Hermione was there, "No, Draco. Hermione is head girl, now please sit down, you're already late." She said, "Now--" She went on and told the prefects their duties, then she told them they were free to leave, " then she turned to Draco and Hermione, who were separated by two prefects but were now sharing a seat, "Now I know you two aren't the best of friends, but you both are given responcibilities, you must walk the corridors from the hours of 8:30 to 11:30, which shouldn't be a problem to either of you." she said looking at the both of them, they nodded, "You will share the Head common room, now I know you both will enjoy that iso/i much." She said sarcastically, "But, I'm sorry you two must leave these differences behind you, Dumbledore thought it fitting that you two be Head Girl/Head Boy, though it's been more than a century since a Gryffindor and Slytherine have been Heads." She sighed, she obviously was not happy with Dumbledore's desicion, she sighed and began talking again, "If I find you two shooting jinxes or using vulger words to eachother, these priveledges will be taken away, and your mistakes will be taken seriously." she went on, "I'd ask you two to share this compartment until we arrive, then you may find your way to the Great Hall, you will sit at your own tabels, but when the sorting has ended, along with the feast, I ask you to return to your quarters and wait for Dumbledore, he will have a meeting with you two about more things I'm apparently not obliged to tell you." She said standing up, "But McGonagle..." Draco began, "That's Professor." she said harshly, "Head Boy and Head Girl share a compartment, get used to it, for there will only be two times you will need to share it, now be quiet and stay. And no, Pansy nor Mr. Weasley or Potter can enter, for the Head compartment is sealed." The professor said closing the door.

"I don't expect you to be anymore thrilled than I am." Hermione said sending him a bad look, "Don't talk me." He said staring out the window, "What miss you're precious Pansy?" she smirked, "It gives me something to do, now I'm stuck here, here I waited 7 years to become Head Boy, now I have to deal with sharing a common room with a mudblood, wait till my--" Hermione cut him off, "You're father the death eater? Locked up in Azkaban?" Hermione whispered, Draco sent her a poisonous look that even scared Hermione, "My father, my buisness." He simply said, "Then I suggest you don't mention him unless you'd like to hear more comments." Hermione smiled, "You really are a pest." Malfoy said glaring at her, Hermione just shook her head and tried to fall asleep, "You can't fall asleep, you'll bore me to death." Draco whined, "Well in that case." She layed down on the seat and tried to fall asleep, "So you wish me dead?" he said acting astonished, "Shut up you foul boy." Hermione said annoyed.

The rest of the train ride was silent, her last year at Hogwarts, her favorite part, watching Harry and Ron fool around like 5 year olds and eat as much candy as they could on the train was stripped from her, she was locked in a compartment with poison. The boy she loathed more than anything in the world, she loathed him more than Voldemort, and nothing would change that. bNothing./b

Getting to the school was almost dreadful, she couldn't wait for the sorting to be over, which took a little over 30 minutes, and then she'd be left to eat in peace. No Draco.

The sorting seemed like forever, Draco kept stealing glances from Hermione, and returning them, Hermione sighed as the last couple people were sorted, one a Gryffindor, and one a Slytherine. Hermione sighed and went to sit down, and smiled at Harry and Ron.

"Alright then?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded, "I just hope this is the longest welcome feast we've ever had at Hogwarts." She said as the food appeared on the tabel, she smiled, "Let's just have fun for what it's worth." Harry said glancing at Malfoy, who was joking about him, being with a mudblood all year, as if he was king, Harry went back to picking at his food. The feast went by too fast in Hermione's opinion, the talking between the three was almost awkward, indeed this year was not going to be as Hermione hoped.

She sighed and made her way to the Head Common Room Portrait, followed by Malfoy, Sir Codagon apparently was the portrait this year, "Oh...my..." Hermione said looking up, "Not this git." Malfoy mumbled, "Password!" he shouted, "..." Hermione stopped, she had not remembered the password. "oraculum" Draco said, Hermione sighed a reliefe, "PERCICELY!" the portrait said opening, they walked in, it was quite nice actually, she just wish she wasn't sharing it with ihim/i.

Draco walked in after Hermione, nudging her shoulder hardly.

"Look Malfoy, I've waited for this position for 7 years." Hermione said angrily.

"What, I haven't?" He turned around, apparently offended.

"Only reason iyou/i got it was because you probably told Dumbledore Voldemort would kill him if he didn't make you Head Boy." Hermione said, but then feeling stupid seeing as Dumbledore never feared Voldemort.

"Wrong for once Granger, I got this spot because Dumbledore felt it fit for me. Obviously, he was wrong about you." He said looking her up and down.

"Bull." she laughed, this wasn't going to be an easy year.

Dumbledore finally walked into the room, "Good Evening!" He smiled.

Hermione smiled, Dumbledore was the most peaceful man she'd ever seen, "Now I trust you two understand, I've chosen you both carefully for these positions, now you will have much to do these first few months, but as the year goes on, you shall fell you're job, how to say, lightening?" he said taking a seat next to the fire, motioning for the two of them to sit.

They both nodded, "It is extremely important that you two begin to get along someway, at least learn to be civil, already you'd been in this very common room, bickering." Dumbledore said smiling at the two, they bowed their heads, "Now I know both of you can find yourselves on some terms, for this will infact be your home this year." They both nodded, "There is something else I must warn you two about, oh but look at the time, perhaps the next time we meet" Dumbledore smiled, he always had a habit of leaving them on the edge of a cliff, but it was the way he said it i'warn you two about'/i but they dared not to ask anymore questions, they knew they wouldn't get anywhere with it.

"I'm going to bed." Draco said after Dumbledore had left.

Hermione nodded, she watched him walk up the stairs, then stared at the fireplace, a few moments later she heard a faint,

"Oh..shit."

Draco walked out of the upstairs room, "Yes?" she said, straining to not insult him or talk to him like she was used to, "We share...a bathroom." Draco said disgusted, "...WHAT." She said running up the stairs, she walked into Draco's bedroom, noticing there was no bathroom, but there was one in the middle of the hall upstairs, "That's terrible!" She said angrily, "Oh please. You have no idea." Draco sighed, then walked in. Hermione went back down the spot she had been and took a book off the coffee tabel that read 'Prophecy's And Their Secrets' she smiled, sounded interesting enough, she began to read.

Draco walked over to the sink, and brushed a hand through his longer blonde hair, it had grown and changed quite a bit, nothing like it once was, slicked back, Draco snorted, he let the water run out of the faucet and rubbed it on his face, and looked around, it was a nice bathroom, but sharing the mirror in the morning would be hard enough, "You'd think they'd have a bigger mirror for this bathroom." He said looking around, he took his pants on revealing a nice pair of grey boxers that hung thigh length and took off his shirt "AHHH..." he hissed.

Hermione's eyes began to open and close as she read 'Cannot...be broken...by...' she sighed and put it down, "I'll finish you tomorrow." she yawned standing up, she knocked on the bathroom door, she heard something fall on the floor, "DAMNIT GRANGER!" He muttered, "Sorry...just..." he opened the door, "Night." He said walking towards his bedroom.

She walked into the bathroom, and did her 'buisness' "Oh...fiddlesticks." she said as she looked at all of the shelves, none seemed to be closable. She had no where to put her 'girl things' she sighed "Oh well, I'll just keep you in the bedroom." She laughed to herself, she stood and looked into the mirror, she went to wash her hands but noticed some orangish substance lingering near the drain, it looked like blood...she let it go and continued to wash her hands, "Draco probably had a shaving accedint." she said laughing, she walked to her bedroom, she yawned, and got dressed.

Slid into her bed, last year she had been sleeping in a slightly small bed, now she had resided in a queen sized, she had remember seeing Draco's, which looked like a King, she let out a "pfft" and fell asleep.

_Hermione's Dream_

"I cannot change this Lucius. It is meant to be." Dumbledore said infront of what looked what a podieum.

Lucius seeemed to be much younger, hair shorter, he looked much like Malfoy, he must've still been in school, he did look about 16 or 17.

"Coddeswallop." Lucius hissed, then put his wand to Dumbledore's chin, "You can't hurt me Lucius." Dumbledore smiled, "I would if I could." he said calmly.

"My son will do no such vowe. His only vowe will be to the Dark Lord." Lucius said pacing around.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I didn't make the rules." Dumbledore said simply.

Lucius took one last glance at Dumbledore, "This isn't the end of this." he said leaving Dumbledore's office of what it looked like.

iEnd Of The Dream/i

"Granger!" Malfoy said opening her door, "What?" she said covering up, "Would you stop your whining? It's getting annoying, and smart one, you didn't put the fire out." Malfoy said angrily. "So--sorry." She said restraining from any insults once again, "I know how hard this is for you, because it's just as hard for me, but please...keep quiet." He said slamming the door behind him. Hermione fell back into a deeper sleep.

_Draco's Dream_

"He will not Lucius!" Narcissa yelled.

"I talked to Dumbledore." Lucius snickere, "The old fool...such a pathetic person, he said he can't change anything, I just think he doesn't want to, he told me 'let the future unwravel.'"

"It will not be done, I cannot allow it, my only son, NO." Narcissa repeated.

They paced around their living room, the boy began crying upstairs.

Narcissa ran up, along with Lucius.

"Our son...destined to ithat/i." Narcissa said sounding disgusted.

"Don't worry...it won't be done." Lucius smirked.

_End Of Draco's Dream_

Neither of them could sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione tossed and turned until finally she sighed and sat up, turned over to the side of the bed and slid on some slippers.

"Tomorrow should be wonderful." She said wondering to the other side of her room, she opened the door, "Can't sleep, might as well read." she was quite excited about this book, well from what she could remember at least, she finally stumbled over to the door, Crookshanks let out a big "Meow" telling Hermione not to go, due to having to get up in only a few hours, "Shhh" Hermione whispered, she stepped out of her room and rubbed her eyes, she saw a flickering light, "Malfoy...too lazy to put the fire out after telling me I had to." She growled, then she heard a faint snore, and looked over the banister, "Malfoy?" she said turning to walk down the stairs, "Huh..what?" he said sitting up,

"What are you doing down here?" Hermione interrogated, "I..well..umm...couldn't sleep." He stuttered, "Well get back to bed." she snarled, "But wait, why are you down here mudblood?" Hermione felt the fire in her eyes, "I couldn't sleep either." She said holding back the urge to jinx him, she walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down in one of the scarlet chairs, "Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked trying to sound nice, but still no expression shown on his cold face, "Well...dreams." She said looking at the fire, "Same here." the boy said lying back down, Hermione couldn't help but stare once in a while at the shirtless boy, pale he was, but the many years of Quidditch he had endured had shown, it wasn't too muscular, nor did he have a 'pack' as the girls back at home would call it, but it was well...he was well fit, under the robes and Hogwarts uniform she had never seen him like this, he wasn't that bad, but she had pushed that thought out of her mind at the thought of him calling her a mudblood and went back to staring at the ashes, wondering what her dream had meant, "Could you pass me that book?" she said turning, Malfoy smirked, "I guess I icould/i." he said looking at the fire, "...then why don't you?" she asked angrily, "You asked if I could, I never said I would." He snickered a bit, she let out a growl and got up to get the book, Malfoy just kept the smirk on his face.

Malfoy looked at her as she got up, she was wearing a white tee-shirt with a pair of light pink sweat pants, there was no doubt she had a chest, he had just not seen it before, he tried not to stare at her as she went back to sit down, she was quite thin, but not too thin, quite perfect, Malfoy shook his head from the thought of 'iperfect/i' and went back to examining the fire.

They sat there in silence, Malfoy staring at the flickering shadows on the walls from the fire and Hermione intensly reading her book.

After about an hour Hermione got up and yawned, "What no goodnight, Granger?" Malfoy laughed, "Goodnight Draco." She said angrily looking back from the stairs, "Night Granger." he said and returning his gaze to the fire, "I have a name." She sneered, "I've known you for 7 years now Granger, I would know that." Malfoy said standing up, "If you've known me for 7 years, you'd have the maturity to use my first name." She said walking down the stairs and back to him, "Maturity? You should talk. That's the first time I've ever heard you spat Draco." He said crossing his arms over his chest, Hermione looked up at him, the height difference shown, "Least I haven't used a foul name, how would you like it if I proceeded to call you a death eater? Then the whole school would know what you were destined to be. Least I know what I am." Hermione said now anger flaming, "You have no idea what you're talking about." He said turning around, "rubbish! I know all about you, Draco Malfoy, your father was Voldemort's most loyal servant, most loyal death eater." Hermione said walking up to him and turning him around, "There's no doubt you'll follow in his foul footsteps, you're fathers evil, face it and now it's your destiny." She said finishing her rant, "Is that all you see when you look at me? A death eater in training? How do you know what I want to do. Huh? iHermione Granger/i a know-it-all 7th year who always ithinks/i she knows what she's talking about, but this time you have NO idea. You're really starting to piss-me-off." Draco said finally, Hermione stood back, "And all you see when you look at me is a ifilthy mudblood/i how do you think that makes me feel? Something I've had to face all my life, because of you, you were always there to remind me, and you got so much pleasure over it, but it doesn't affect me now, now it's just bloody old, my name is Hermione. Get used to it." She said turning around, "I'm not a death eater." He said sternly, "Give me a reason to believe it." She said walking up to her bedroom and slamming the door.

Draco kicked the couch, and screamed "DAMNIT!" Hermione heard him downstairs and got back in bed, she had finally told Draco Malfoy off, she knew this year wasn't going to be easy, minus the fact that she had classes in the morning, she was glad she had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin once again, she slowly fell asleep.

After about a half n hour Draco stomped up the stairs and slammed the door of the bathroom, "Death eater..." He whispered, "If I was a Death Eater I would've finished off that old fool last year, but instead he granted my protection with my mother...me...a death eater." He repeated, he remember back to when his father would let him become one, he had escaped, and his father has never talked nor seen him since, "Bloody son-of-a" he began to say but stopped and let out a sigh of reliefe, "Hermione.." he whispered, he thought he'd have to get used to that name, she didn't want to gain her trust or respect, he just wanted to keep his position, this year was going to be hell at Hogwarts, he gathered up his belongings and walked back to his room with some toliet paper wrapped around his hand, he threw the belongings in his trunk and tried to sleep.

The next morning, they didn't speak, Draco had gotten up before Hermione and finshed off some of the breakfast that had been left on the coffee tabel, the head boy and head girl had their breakfast brought to their common room, she walked up to the coffee tabel and looked at a few peices of toast and bacon, "Thanks Draco.." she muttered and took a peice of toast, and drank some pumpkin juice and proceeded to Defense Against the Dark Arts, she kept seeing Draco stare at her then whisper things to Pansy that made a shrieking laugh that made everyone cringe.

Lupin walked into the room, "Alright now let's begin." Professor Lupin said smiling widely, the Gryffindors were ecstatic that he would be able to teach again, he was the best defense against the dark arts teacher they had ever had in the first place, "I'd like you all to turn to page, 325."

"What is the first thing you should know about a prophecy?" Lupin smirked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were ready to snap their hands up but decided not to looking at Lupin's expression, "No one?" Lupin smiled, and went on "A prophecy can be created by not just anyone, a prophecy is a very complex spell, almost a binding that can never be broken." He said trying not to glance at Harry, "Excuse me sir," Lavender asked raising her hand, Lupin nodded, "what exactly do prophecy's have to do with defense against the dark arts?" she asked, "Ahh, very good question. 5 points to Gryffindor." He smiled, Draco shot their side a bad look, "A prophecy is not always good, like I said, many people can create prophecy's, I never said all of the creators were good." Lupin glanced at Harry and went on, "but we can't defend ourselves against a prophecy." Lavender said confused, "No we cannot, but the best way to prevent a prophecy is to make sure, if it is bad that is, that the person or thing you are destined to, like say, if someone needed to kill you in order to live a long and peaceful life, they must not know that prophecy." Lupin said, Harry was sweating, "But! Not all prophecy's are bad, there are some with people who are destined to eachother, binded. Though they may not know it, either way, it will happen. If a prophecy is created by evil, the only way it will be truthful is if the persons or things written in the prophecy know it." Lupin said taking a breath from that discussion.

Draco raised his hand, the class was taken back from this, had it been the first time Draco had raised his hand outside of potions? "Yes Mr. Malfoy." Lupin said almost astonished, "What did you mean by 'destined for eachother'?" he asked, Lupin turned back to face the class, "5 points to Slytherine." Lupin smiled and went on, "It means they are binded as I said in the beginning, sometimes it means friendship. Sometimes, it could even mean they are somehow related. Sometimes, it means they are destined to wed." Lupin said looking back at Malfoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

"That will be all for today, ahem, Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to see you after class, just for a moment of course." Lupin said as the class got up, Draco nodded, "I swear, I think that's the first time I've seen your hand raised, is there something further you'd like to discuss?" Lupin asked sincerely, Draco looked at the ground, "No, my father, he told me about about Prophecy when I was younger, one they were sure to prevent from happening, but I never knew what it was." Draco said, he couldn't even believe he was speaking to a teacher that wasn't Snape in such a way, "Well, Draco. Like I said, nothing can break a prophecy, I personally don't think it's evil in your case, you're mother wouldn't let it happen." Lupin laughed a bit, "My...my fath--" he began. "Now, now Draco. You're father may be evil, but I doubt he would create a prophecy that would harm you." Lupin smiled, and Draco nodded, "Is that all?" Lupin asked, Draco nodded once more and left the room, "Dear, dear..." Lupin sighed and sat back down at his desk.

Hermione walked to her next class, but was stopped by Professor McGonagle, "Ah yes, Miss Granger." she said stopping her in the hallway, "The headmaster would like to hold a meeting with you and Mr. Malfoy, you're further classes will be cancelled today,--" Hermione began to speak, "I'm sorry Miss Granger, most students would be glad to have their classes cancelled." she said smirking, Hermione made her way to the headmasters office, "superus unus" she spoke, Draco caught up with her and walked up the turning stairs infront of him, Hermione crossed her arms, "No classes Granger, eh? Wow, you must be dying." He laughed, Hermione just shook it off, the doors opened to reveal a worried Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, please sit down." He ushered them to two chairs that sat across from his desk, "Now, I assure you, you are in no trouble." He smiled sweetly, "What's going on?" Malfoy asked leaning over, "Well, Draco, your mother has asked that you give up your position as Head Boy, he shall be arriving soon." Dumbledore said standing up, "What does that have to do with me?" Hermione asked sternly, "Well, Miss Granger, Mrs. Malfoy is under the influence you have been treating Draco in a terrible manner." he said, "I am pleased to say I do not believe it." Dumbledore smiled, "Why would she think tha--" Malfoy began, but his mother appeared in the nearby fireplace, floo network.

"Hello, son." she smiled, Draco got up and kissed his mothers cheek, "Now Albus." she looked at the headmaster, "My son will not be sharing a common room with her." Narcissa said putting as much flame on her as she could, "Why must you act in such a way?" Hermione said standing up, "You're a grown women, you shouldn't be holding grudges to a child." Hermione snapped, "Now, now little one, why must you speak in such an ill manner to your elder?" Narcissa fake smiled, Hermione glared at her, "Shut up, Granger." Malfoy said standing up and pushing her away, "Mother, I've waited for this position ever since I got here, you can't take it away from me just because I've been paired with a mu--" Draco was cut off by Dumbledore who began to say, "I will not tolerate that Mr. Malfoy." he said sharply, Draco looked at the ground, "Very well my boy, you're father may be in Azkaban, but he will not be happy. I assure you Albus, if you don't keep her away from him, I will." and with that she was gone. Hermione was a bit scared to think what 'I will' meant. "I'd like you both to think this over in the head common room, and tonight you will be patrolling the corridors later tonight, Peeves has been stirring up the first years, now I trust both of you know this is not a matter to take lightly. Mrs. Malfoy was much more civil to you two than she was to me." He stared at this door, which soon opened, they nodded, "Oh, and please, don't stumble into any unknown corridors tonight." Dumbledore smirked, hell knows what that meant.

They began their way to the corridors, "I'm sorry about my mother she's just..." Malfoy began, "A Malfoy." Hermione finished her sentence not taking one glance at Malfoy, "Hey, she may not be the nicest person in the world, but she's still my mother." He said stopping her, "Oh, I know that Draco, you both have the same loathing towards me." She said turning away from him, Draco rolled his eyes, he pinned her up against the stone cold wall, she was frightened now, "What is it going to bloody take for you to believe that I'm not as bad as you make me out to be Granger." He said sternly, "The least you could do Draco, was say my name, and not out of pressure, but out of respect. I'm sorry to say I will never look at you as an equal." She said, he pinned her up harder, this make the pain sting through her arm, "Gr--Hermione, why can't you just let go of last year?" He said straining the fire in his eyes, "Because Draco Malfoy...when I look at you, all I see is your father." She said, he loosened his grip, never had he heard anyone say that, was he his father? Was he, Draco, just a Lucius in training? His fathers sick attitude towards people lower than him, it was how he was raised, how could he help it, for once, he felt bad for what he's done. Hermione Granger showed him that.

"oraculum" Hermione said at Sir Cadogan, "YES MISS!" He yelled in delight, Draco followed, Hermione just went to her room, Draco went straight to the bathroom, bringing a small black silk bag with him, "I'm not a death eater, I'M NOT MY BLOODY FATHER!" he said kicking the shelf to his right.

Hermione lied on her bed, she could hear him cussing and yelling, thinking "That boy needs to control his temper..." she was starting to feel bad for what she said, but what was she to do? She was pinned up against a stone wall, pain shooting through her arms, by a Malfoy. She sighed, "Why'd in hells name was I cursed with such a conscience?" she muttered walking out of the room.

She walked up to the bathroom door and knocked, she heard the cussing stop, "What" he said creasing the door open, "I just wanted to.." She began pushing the door, revealing a blood stained towel on the counter, "Draco, what..." she said walking into the room, Draco ran a hand through his platinum hair and muttered, "God please...not now." Hermione looked at the towel in panic, "Draco what happened?" She asked looking back at him, Draco unable to speak, hid his right arm behind his back, "Answer me." She said sternly, "I was jus..." He started, Hermione looked at his hidden arm, "Let me see your arm." She said looking at him, he looked at the ground, avoiding her gaze, "Let me see your arm Draco." she said more sternly this time, he let his arm loosen and she pulled it infront of her...this wasn't happening, her mouth dropped. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's jaw dropped, she saw blood splattered around Draco's wrist, "What on earth are you doing?" She said frightened, "...or have you been doing..." she backed away, "I don't want to talk about, especially to you." He said angrily, "Draco...Malfoy..." she snapped, "You're cu---" She was cut off by his hand, "Shh!" He said angrily, "Draco, are you mad!" she said as he took his hand off her soft lips, "Look, anyone can hear you in these walls. If you want to talk about it, we must go somewhere else." He said looking around, she stared at him, he opened the bathroom door, "Go get a sweatshirt..." He began, "Why?" she was confused, "Do you want to hear what I've got to say or not!?" He said looking into her eyes sternly, she went to her bedroom and got a sweatshirt, Draco came out of the bathroom, some toliet paper wrapped around his wrist, "Come on, we need to patrol the corridors." He said walking down the stairs, "But..." she began, "shut up Granger!" he said harshly, she listened and followed him to the portrait.

They walked into the dark corridor, "What's going on?" she asked confused, "My mother...she, we can't talk in there." He said running a hand through his perfect hair, shut up Hermione, you know you don't mean that, she thought, "Okay...where can we?" she asked, Draco motioned for her to follow him, watching him look around to see if anyone had heard, he walked up to a portrait of a great white horse with emerald eyes, Draco stood straight up and said, "ego solemly sudo utor is andron pro bonus neque nec malum quot have in preteritus" he stopped and took a breath, then began again, "mischief curo" he tapped the painting the horse let a bow, and opened to the dark, cold corridor on the other side, "Come on Granger.." He muttered, "What did all that mean?" She asked confused, "My father told me about this corridor a while ago, it's guarded by the most powerful magic known to man, no one can listen in, or come in without the words, it's uh where I've been able to uh, sneak Pansy in the past." Draco said walking through the dark hall, "Lumos." Hermione whispered, her wand lit up, she looked at the walls around her, she was glad Draco had insisted on the sweatshirt, it was indeed cold. "We're almost there, you can put it out." Draco said looking back, "Knox." she whispered.

Hermione could feel around her an open area, "lux lucis exsisto ostendo" he said tapping a brick on the wall, slowly light began to fill the empty corridor, it was a rounded room, that shown a small fireplace, nothing else seemed to be in the corridor, it was empty, no furniture, candels, just the fireplace and the rounded walls around them.

"What is this..." She said looking around, "If I tell you who created it, you might kill me." He smirked, "Who?" she asked, "Tom Riddle." He simply said, she gasped, "Settle down Granger." Draco laughed, "It really isn't going to hurt you, I've been coming here for years." He said sitting down leaning up against a wall, "Are you going to tell me what or why you've been doing this to yourself?" Hermione asked kneeling infront of him, "Not yet, first, I want to know why you care." He said looking up into her brown eyes, "Well..I...I just...I don't know, you think I'm that ill mannered to not care about this?" she said confused at what she was trying to say, "I don't know, I mean, look at us Granger.." He said sincerely, "The two most unlikely people to stand common ground, alone in a hidden corridor actually caring about one another." He muttered, Hermione laughed a little, "Sorry for being nice." She smiled, he smirked, then his smirk fell, Hermione slid over to one side of him, "It started last summer...when Snape and I disappeared, I was to become a death eater, it was my life dream, to follow in my fathers footsteps and become you know who's most loyal follower." Draco began, Hermione nodded, "But when he brought me there from our portkey, you know who had believed I had been coming there willingly, which I was...till I had gotten there, it was the first time in my life I was frightened, I had waited for that my whole life, to be next to him, I had worshiped him for so many years, but I refused." he said looking at the cieling, "Go on.." Hermione whispered, "My father said I wouldn't be called his son no longer if I had not shown any willingness to you know who, I tried, but I couldn't, my father had shot a cruciatus curse straight at me, causing me to fall straight to the ground in pain, my mother had then shown up and brought me back from the port key, my father was never seen again, some say he's been in Azkaban, and some say...he's looking for me." Draco sighed, Hermione felt his hurt, she could feel it around him, he had disappointed his father, "So I resorted to well...you know." He said feeling ashamed, "Draco...you know...you should never resort to something like that...I mean, you have friends to talk to, Crabbe...Goyle?" she said now looking at him straight in the eyes, "Wrong again Granger...I have friends for the same reason my father did...out of fear." He said standing up, "You don't have any friends you can talk to?" She asked surprised, seeing as he was one of the most popular boys she'd seen in school, "I have friends Granger...but not friends like Potter and Weasley...you can depend on them, if I were to die, I guarantee no one would come to my funeral." He said and snickered to himself, "That's not true." She said getting up and walking over to him, "Whatever..." He said smiling, "What...what if I helped you?" She asked, "I know healing charms...illusion charms..." She was cut off by Malfoy, "They don't work if it's intentional on yourself." He said, Hermione looked at the ground, and then looked back at him, she threw her arms around his kneck, he just stood there, "What...what are you doing?" he asked astonished, "I don't know..." she said nudging her head on his shoulder, "Should I stop?" she asked, he sighed and wrapped and arm around her waist and whispered, "No.." she felt a tear fall on her head, Draco Malfoy...was crying? She backed away.

"What are you doing?" She asked him surprised, "Something I shoud've done a long time ago..." He said wiping a tear from his flawless cheek, Hermione looked at the ground then hugged him again, "I'll help you..." She whispered, "Thank you..Hermione." He cracked, she nodded and hugged him tighter.

She couldn't even comprehend what she was doing, she should be with Harry and Ron, not fraternizing with Malfoy and his problems, but she felt she needed to help him, like...without her, he wouldn't be able to go on easily, she thought about Harry and Ron for another moment and how much time she had not spent with them, when their time seemed to always be together and here she was hugging Draco Malfoy, the boy she hated most for the last 6 years of her life, the boy...she was beginning to care about. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed, this moment was too perfect to let go, but they had to, "Draco, we've got to go...Dinners in 15 minutes." Hermione said standing up and brushing off her jeans, Draco nodded and escorted her to the portrait, "Look, I'm sorry about breaking on you like that, I didn't think you of all people would understand." Draco said as they stepped out of the portrait, Hermione turned around, "There's nothing to be sorry about Malfoy, I mean everyone breaks down, everyone cries. It shows you can feel."

"Yeah well, there you're wrong. Malfoy's aren't supposed to feel." He snapped, "Malfoy's never show weakness." He said slamming his fist in to the wall, Hermione's anger began to light itself, "Malfoy's aren't supposed to show weakness eh? Well all I've seen from you for the last six years is weakness." She snapped, "How do you figure?" He said turning back to look at her chocolate eyes, "You not showing one ounce of the ability to think for yourself. You bow down to your father like he's some hero, even though inside you know you never want to turn out like him." She said, the last part fading away, she could tell they were both about to blow, "Well, Hermione Granger!" Draco snapped taking a step forward, "Oh and I suppose you've never shown any sign of weakness hiding behind textbooks and refusing to let anyone in except for Potter and Weasley, who don't even talk to you anymore, and when they do, all they need is someone's homework to copy just because they're too thick to figure it out themselves, you must be pretty thick too, to not notice it." He yelled, Hermione was taken back, was he telling the truth? "You're gona try to teach me about how to let someone in Draco Malfoy?" She said taking a step forward, he moved one back, "At least I have those friends, at least I can confide in them, you said it yourself, you have no friends, and if they are, it's out of fear." Her eyes grew wide, that was horrible, but it happened, they caught fire. "YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! I'VE CONFIDED IN YOU AND THAT'S HOW YOU USE WHAT I'VE TOLD YOU! AS A COMEBACK, WHY DID I EVER TRUST YOU!" He said, she saw it, there was hurt swimming in those grey eyes, she felt her eyes glaze over, "Draco...I..I din..." she began but he cut her off, "BULLSHIT!" He said as it rang through the empty corridor, she stepped back, "You're dead to me." He spat, with that he walked away, Hermione began to cry. She fell to her knees, then she heard footsteps running towards her, she looked back, "Malfoy?" She whispered, she turned only to see Harry, "Hermione, what's wrong!?" He yelled, "Just leave me alone!" She said getting up and running to no where in particular, she ran until she stopped infront of a portrait, one she remembered oh so well from her 5th year at Hogwarts.

"The Room of Requirement..." She muttered, she remember what she had to do, by the third time she paced, a door was infront of her, she smiled and walked in and sighed reliefe.

An hour or so went by and as she was about to fall asleep, she heard the fireplace pop, as a head came through it, it was Sirius, her eyes grew wide, "YOU'RE DEAD!" she said getting up, "No...no...shhh!" He said as she came closer, "Now Hermione I trust you not to mention this to Harry, for he will find out soon enough, you must promise me!" He said as she nodded, "Why are you here?" She asked between the feelings of overjoyed and really freaked out, "I was pulled here by some force, I understand as you were thinking, if I wasn't mistaken this is the Room of Requirement, that you needed someone to talk to." He said as she began to sit on the floor, she remembered thinking that, but why Sirius? "Yes...but why you?" she said confused, "I do not know Hermione, but I really don't have much time..." He said, Hermione nodded, "Dumbledore's been trying to warn me and well...Malfoy about something, but everytime we've gotten close, we've ran out of time." She said discouraged, Sirius chuckled, "Ahh..Dumbledore..confusing man." she could see the smile forming on his face, "Hermione, you've got to understand, and I hope you don't hate me for this, but I'm afraid I'm not the one to tell you about you and Malfoy." He muttered, "What?!" She said angrily, "This is Dumbledore's work..." He said, "I will see you in good time Hermione, and remember, you must stick together with Malfoy, as much as you may hate eachother, but one day you may not." He said, and with that he disappeared, Hermione left with a confused expression on her face, not just because of what she heard, but who was telling her it.

"Shit!" She yelled kicking the coffee table, with that she left the Room of Requirement and set out looking for Malfoy. "Hermione! We've been looking for you!" Ginny said walking up to her, she pushed her away, Ginny was left in shock, Hermione walked into the Great Hall looking for Draco, she saw him snogging Pansy Parkinson, she felt a feeling at the pit of her stomach, it wasn't that she hadn't ate, nor was it due to having to go to the bathroom, no, it was jealousy.

She walked over to the Slytherine tabel, anger running through her veins, "Look it's the mudblood!" many of the Slytherine's snickered, "Draco..." Hermione said walking up, his attention running away from Pansy, "How dare you speak my name!" He said angrily, she felt the fire in her eyes, "Head Common Room, now. Dumbledore's orders." She said now almost shaking, "Fine.." He said getting up, giving Pansy one more peck before getting up, "Don't be too long." She cooed, "Don't hold your breath." He muttered, "What's going on Granger?" Malfoy asked anger flaming with every word, "Wait till we get to the damn common room ferret!" She said turning around, "Why do you call me that?" He snapped, "Why do you call me a mudblood?" she said stopping and looking him straight in the eye, "Because it's damn well true." He sneered, Hermione smirked, "You just answered your own question.." She smiled, "I'm not a ferret!" He yelled, "But you were!" She sang, she could hear Draco muttered cuss words under his breath.

"Oraculum." Hermione stated, the portrait opened, "Okay, now what the hell do you want? I god damn know Dumbledore didn't send you, it better be important, a Gryffindor walking to OUR tabel asking for ME is embaressing." He said sitting on the couch across from the fireplace, Hermione sat on a nearby chair, "I've talked to someone, and thought you might want to know what they said." Hermione said beginning to sound more civil, "Who?" Draco said leaning towards her, she sighed, "Sirius Black." She muttered, Draco's eyes widened, "You've got to keep quiet about it though, he's not dead, just let me tell you what he told me!" she said, Draco nodded,

"He told me we need to stick together." She sighed.

"What?! Why?!" Draco said standing up.

"I don't know, he believed it wasn't his place to tell me."

"But...what the hell is going on!?" Draco said running a hand through his platinum hair.

"That's not the only thing he told me." She said sitting him down, he rolled his eyes, words running through his head 'oh bloody well great'

"Speak." He told her.

"...he said...'you two need to stick together...as much as you may hate eachother, one day you may not." She said kneeling down infront of him.

"What's that mean?"

"I...don't know. But he sounded serious."

"Why is all this happening this year!" He yelled standing up, causing Hermione to fall back and hit her head on the coffee tabel.

She was knocked out.

Draco kept talking until he noticed what had happened, "OH SHIT!" he said looking at her unconscious body looking like jello against the coffee tabel, "shit shit shit shit shit shit" he said worried as he put her on the couch, "STAY!" he pointed to her, the boy not only had a horrible temper, but his nervousness was far far worse. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke to Draco staring down at her, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" she stormed, she felt the pain rushing to her head then fell back onto the couch, "You fell over..." he lied, well she did actually, it just happen to be his fault, "Now stand still." he said tapping the wash cloth on her head, Hermione felt the cloth become warm again, and sighed.

Hermione felt her head, oh it was aching, "Malfoy, could you get my purse upstairs?" he nodded, Hermione brought the goblet on the coffee table closer to her, she winced in pain, moments later Draco was walking down the stairs.

"Looks more like a luggage bag." He said setting it next to her, she shot him a glare, and he backed off. Which was odd. She looked through it, grabbing various pill bottles, Draco's eyes widened, "What are those?" he asked, "...Muggle healers..." she laughed a little, infront of her stood, Midol, Ibeprofen, Advil, and a sleeping aid, "...are those safe?" Draco asked picking the Midol up to examine it, Hermione snorted, "What the hell is a menstual system?" He said setting it back down, "Draco...you may be good at magic, but when it comes to girl stuff, you're pretty thick." she laughed, she sat up slowly and tappen her wand on the goblet, "Aguamenti", the goblet began to fill with water, she took two Advil and swallowed them with the water.

"Muggles..." Draco muttered, "I didn't see you using magic to heal me." She smirked, "Well...whatever." He said standing up, "What time is it?" She asked yawning, "It's errr, about," Draco looked at the clock above the fireplace, "8:30." He sighed, "Great...we have to patrol in an hour." Hermione said lying back down, he sat in a chair and stared at the flickering shadows on the wall.

"So...what are we going to do?" Draco asked, breaking the silence, "Please, Draco, I don't want to talk about this anymore." She groaned, "Well, how can we possibly stick together, we're in like two classes together, there's two tabels seperating us in the Great Hall, the only time we see eachother is at night, or in the morning." He said moving closer to her, "I don't know! Okay? I don't know everything." She spat, "Draco, what about what we were talking about earlier..." She said getting up and sitting on the side of his chair, "What..." He muttered, "Please look at me." She said at the man infront of her who transformed into a boy(figuratively speaking) within two seconds, "What am I supposed to do Granger? It's like a drug!" He said standing up, she fell into the chair he was sitting in, "They don't have rehab for cutters." He said staring at the fire, "I thought you didn't know much about muggles..." She said standing up, "Yeah well, I do know some things." she sat him down back on the chair, and sat on the coffee tabel which two hours ago apparently knocked her out, "My mother...she...was in rehab for a few years when I was younger." he sighed.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled, "I'd ask you not to raise your voice, for it won't get you anywhere." He said calmly, "Please, sit down." He ushered her to a chair, "This is my boy we're talking about, there are strict orders in the Malfoy family, I will not tolerate this rubbish!" She spat, "I cannot change what one has created, and it cannot be broke, no matter how long you try to find it, the chosen ones can, together. You however, may not." Dumbledore sighed, "It can't be that difficult Albus!" Narcissa said standing up, "Your boy will be happy." He smiled ushering her to sit down again, "My husband will not..." She said her eyes showing the evil she concieved.

"My mother sent me a letter today, Dumbledore has put a seal on our walls. She's not happy..." Draco muttered, Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry about your mother...what she went through." Hermione said standing up and crossing her arms, "But we need to get you help now." She sighed, "First things first..." she said walking up the stairs, Draco got up quickly and followed her.

Hermione walked into his bedroom, he had changed a bit, lying on the bed layed a silk compforter, half emerald and half silver with a serpent in the middle, she sighed remembering he's a Slytherine, "Damn sorting hat...he couldn't have been that bad."

She heard Draco trailing behind her, "I want them all." Hermione said letting her hand out, "...what are you talking about?" Draco said thickly, "...you know." She snapped, "Fine!" He said walking over to his trunk, he dug through it for a few moments then stopped and look at the black bag, he picked it up and gave it to her, "There." He said closing his trunk angrily.

"Okay..." Hermione said walking towards her bedroom, she did not like the feeling of what she held in her hand, she set it on her bed ready for her when she came back from patrolling, she changed into some more compfortable clothing and began walking down the stairs.

Draco was thrashing about his room, Hermione could here it, "That temper...has got to go." She sighed, Draco walked out of the room, straightening himself up, "Ready?" She asked, she was tired, very tired, that Advil started getting to her. Draco nodded. They'd be out late tonight due to...Peeves...that arse. Hermione thought.

"I'll take the Gryffindor corridor, you take Slytherine, we'll meet up at Hufflepuff's, and finish off with Ravenclaw." Hermione said keeping her wand at the ready, she was hoping to catch some kids tonight, "Alright." He said taking his wand out, Hermione and Draco walked their seperate ways.

The corridors were dark, only the candels lit the empty hallways, "Hello Mr. Filch..." Hermione said walking past him, remembering almost getting caught by him numerous times. She felt herself walking down the corridor, she so very well knew, the Gryffindor corridor, she smiled at the Fat Lady, "Miss Granger, so nice to see you. How is Sir Cadogan?" She asked sweetly, "...Mental as usual." She sighed, "How's Head Girl going, everything you expected?" She smiled again, Hermione nodded, "I guess I just wish it would've been with Ron..." She looked down, the Fat Lady nodded, and went back to sleep, Hermione walked down the corner hallways, she heard snickering, she whispered, "SCORE!" she walked over, it was Harry and Ron, "You two...you'd better get back to the common room!" She said walking up to them, "Hermione!" Harry smiled, and gave her a hug, "We barely see you anymore..." Ron said looking down, she smiled, "Don't worry, we've got a full year ahead of us." Hermione smiled, yes a whole year, a whole year spent in a common room with Malfoy, when she was sure it would've been with Ron...

She laughed and went back to the corridors her and Malfoy had agreed on.

"We'd better get back." Harry said wrapping the invisibilty cloak, that was soon becoming too small for the two of them, around Ron and him, "Ahh! Tha was my foot." Ron spat, Harry rolled his eyes, "Grape Toffee." Harry said, "Boys.." The Fat Lady said as the portrait opened.

Hermione walked down her corridor once more, and made her way to Hufflepuff's.

She heard voices on her way, one was male, one female, 3 guesses who each of them were.

"You'd better be off, Granger will be here any second." she heard him say, "But Drakieeeeeee, why can't you just jinx her to shut up, then we can have our time, it's been so long." she whined, "Pansy..." Hermione growled, "Get going." Draco spat, "No." Pansy said stomping her foot, "He said get back to your common room Parkinson, before I make you." Hermione said revealing herself and crossing her arms, Pansy began walking towards Hermione.

Hermione gulped, Pansy was a bit bigger...thicker...than Hermione, "Make me?" Pansy smirked, "Pansy, just get back to the common room." Draco groaned, "Yes." Hermione said flatly, Pansy nodded, "Come on then..." She smiled at Hermione, Hermione's bottom lip began to quiver, "Accio!" Draco yelled, Pansy shot across the corridor into Draco's arms, who knew Accio could transport people too? Hermione felt it again, in the pit of her stomach, "Get back to the common room!" Draco said a little more stifly this time, "Ugh...fine...Blaise will do." She sighed, "Yeah, well we'd best get off to Ravenclaws..." Hermione said walking towards him. He nodded.

They ignored what had happened, but Malfoy looked like he was still thinking about it, "Why don't you like Pansy? Last year you two seemed like..." Draco cut her off, "The perfect couple?" he spat, Hermione nodded, "Wrong again Granger...the more I talk to you, the less smart you seem." He said, Hermione obviously took this offensivly, which it wasn't mean to be. "I said that wrong, I just mean, you always seemed like an--" Hermione cut him off, "Insufferable Know-It-All?" she asked, Draco nodded, "Well...you learned something new today." She sighed and began to walk again, "I'm learning a lot of things lately." He said walking with her.

It wasn't the way her hair fell on her shoulders, it wasn't the way the light hit her eyes, it wasn't the way her hips moved, no...Draco was noticing this just now, he thought, No...it was the way she just didn't care. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Dumbledore…please, there must be some way this can be prevented, I don't know what to tell Lucius anymore." Narcissa pleaded walking towards Dumbledore's desk which she had become to accustom to.

"Narcissa, why is this so much of a problem to you?" he asked lightly.

"It's not so much me anymore thought Albus! It's Lucius. Ever since he's been in that wretched prison, he's become even more hostile towards Draco and me…" She sat down with her face in her hands.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to her chair and set a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Now Narcissa, I believe you should only worry about your son and what's best for him, not by what your husband may think of it. He may never come around; look what it took for Draco."

"But, this is forced!" Narcissa said standing up.

"That you are wrong Mrs. Malfoy, for this can only be brought on by the two young ones, it is not forced. If it was forced, it would not have been created, I trust you know that." Dumbledore said nodding.

Narcissa agreed to watch out for Draco and worry less about Lucius; he didn't come home much anymore anyway. Basically, she just gave up, she couldn't stop it, she couldn't destroy it.

_Magical Creatures Class with Hagrid_

Hermione walked down towards Hagrid's class with Harry and Ron, the cool air whipped across their faces, they had hoped Hagrid had something a little more exciting this year.

Draco ran up towards them, "Hermione," he began, but was cut off by Ron "What in the bloody hell do you want?"

"Settle down, Weaslebe." Draco said angrily, this didn't look good.

"Just shove off Malfoy." Harry said stepping next to Ron.

"Oh look, the golden boy and our king." Draco smirked.

"Do you ever take a hint?" Ron said. Draco's smirk remained.

"Hermione just needed to tell you we need to meet in Dumbledore's office after dinner tonight." He said pushing through them.

"K." She said simply looking at the ground.

"Are you alright?" Draco said tilting his head.

Harry pushed him over, "You stay away from here Malfoy."

"What are you going to do about it Potter? Sick Weasel on me?" He laughed.

Hermione smirked as she looked at the ground, she knew she shouldn't be finding this funny, but she couldn't help it.

"Look, Draco. I'll meet you there tonight." Hermione said pushing through Ron and Harry.

"Oh! So it's _Draco_ now!" Ron said angrily, Hermione looked worried.

"It is his name Ronald…" Hermione said stepping back.

"Look, Malfoy, stay away from Hermione, or I swear to Merlin you will regret it." Malfoy stepped back. He was the boy who almost defeated Voldemort; he had a reason to be somewhat afraid…

"Harry would you cut it out? Who are you to tell me who I should see and shouldn't see?" Hermione said anger filling her eyes.

"Hermione I didn't mean it like that, I just, it's Malfoy. Come on!" Harry said nervously.

"She can damn well take care of herself." He laughed.

Whoa, was this happening? Were they having a heated argument and she was on Malfoy's side? Harry and Ron did overreact, but Malfoy was defending her, Hermione Granger, the mudblood he taunted for six years.

"Hermione you can't possibly be on his side!" Ron said stepping up to her.

She looked at the ground, "You did overreact…"

"OVERREACT!" Ron stormed, "It's bloody Malfoy Hermione, he tortured you for six years and now your just going to be your easy self and let him grab a hold of you just because you share a common room, he knows he can get in your bed."

Hermione gasped, her eyes glazed over and her lips were pursed together.

"You really should not have said that Ron…" Harry muttered.

"RUBBISH!" Ron yelled.

"You know Weasley I didn't think much of you before, now I think of you even less that was low."

"Least he's not low enough to use to word mudblood." Harry said angrily.

Hermione watched the three boys bicker, the class was going on, she tried to make her way without being seen, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Ouch!" She said angrily.

"Choose, right now." Ron said pushing her between them.

"Ron this isn't necessary, let's just leave…" Harry said trying to grab Ron's arm.

"No! I don't want to associate with anyone who chooses to associate with him." Ron said nodding a head to Malfoy.

"Come on Hermione, just say us, and we'll all go to the class." Harry said stepping next to Ron.

She looked at them, then at Malfoy.

"You guys want me to choose?" She asked to Ron and Harry. They nodded.

She looked down.

She tilted her head to say, "Malfoy?"

"I don't care, just as long as these two shut their mouths and keep their noses out of other peoples business." He snapped.

"Come on Hermione, if you honestly have to choose, we might as well just leave." Ron said angrily.

She took one last angsty breath of air and looked back, "Ron?" she asked, "Yes." He snapped, just like that, Hermione slapped him.

Ron felt the side of his face, a pinkish handprint was forming, Malfoy snorted, and Harry's mouth was wide open.

"So you choose Malfoy…?" Harry said angrily, it had been a long time since he had spoken to Hermione in such a way.

Hermione looked down, that was answer enough, "You sure Granger?" he asked.

She looked up and nodded, "Why?" He asked, Hermione sighed.

"Because, unlike these two, you weren't asking me to do anything, you two obviously aren't my friends if you are asking me to choose because of your personal differences." She snapped, the tears were welling up behind her eyes, but she had remembered what Malfoy said about weakness.

"What makes you think he's your friend all of a sudden?" Ron said brushing his hand on his face.

"I don't know…but I do know he's been more of a friend that you." She said lightly, she soon let go of everything she thought of Harry and Ron. She was friendless.

Harry and Ron turned to go to the class. Ron still muttering about the slap.

"Look, I understand if you'd like to keep our distance. I'm used to being alone…" Hermione said walking past him.

"Granger, wait…" He said running up to her, she stopped.

"Look, the only Slytherine's in this class are Pansy, Misty, and Ezra." He sighed, Hermione looked at him confused, "If you didn't notice already, I don't like any of them. Blaise is in the hospital wing today for one of those Weasley twin things to get out of class." Hermione looked at him; he was offering to go the class with her. She nodded.

They walked towards where Hagrid was, she could see a new animal but not well yet, looked almost like a horse and a rat, not like Buckbeak though. "I'd stay clear Malfoy, doesn't look like a nice one." She laughed.

"Hah, not funny. That bloody chicken was the devil." He said smiling, Hermione nodded sarcastically.

"DRAK---" Pansy began but cut off noticing who was with him.

"Piss off." Malfoy said walking passed her, Hermione laughed.

"What the hell is going on?" Pansy muttered to Misty, "Pureblood associating with a mudblood, especially one like her. And it's Draco Malfoy. I mean seriously!" the last part she must've said louder, Hagrid looked back at her.

"Less talking please if you don't mind," he smiled, "Oh, you yell at me for muttering something, but not the mudblood for coming late." Misty snapped.

"I will not tolerate that language in this class." Hagrid snapped back. Misty shut up.

"Forget about it…" Malfoy said comfortingly to Hermione. She nodded and smiled.

Hagrid went on about the animal that was in front of him, and they were all on their way back to the castle, all in one piece. The sun was shining brighter due to the afternoon, Hermione sighed as she left Draco's side to go to her next class, where she knew she'd be completely alone, just like first year almost. She wished Harry and Ron hadn't been so cruel. Hermione felt a shiver, but it wasn't cold outside, and even if it was, she was wearing her robe, she looked at the ground. It wasn't the weather, it was her. Hermione was feeling something that was new to her; she felt coldness inside of her. A scowl on her face appeared. "Classes…" She said, and then began walking to her class again trying to shrug this newfound coldness off. She failed miserably.

She walked into Ancient Runes and sat alone. She enjoyed being alone…she didn't feel the pressure of someone constantly asking her to do it for them, she glanced at Harry and Ron across the room, they looked at her pleadingly. She looked away and back at her book. She didn't know if she liked this new found feeling, but she know she didn't hate it. What had come over her today? The class went on, Hermione barely focusing on what the teacher was saying, all she had heard was "Class Dismissed!" and got her books and left. Everything that day was a blur; all she could think about was getting to her common room after dinner to see Dumbledore.

She debated on sitting across from Harry and Ron, her usual spot of course, but thought again, she could see their wondering eyes as she walked into the Great Hall, she sat by Lavender, Ron's ex girlfriend and Ginny.

The food appeared and she wasn't hungry. Her favorite foods lie in front of her, and all she could manage to eat was a piece of bread and some pie. She soon saw Malfoy get up, pecking Pansy's cheek, there it was again. No…her stomach wasn't upset.

"Bye guys…" Hermione said beginning to get up.

"But Hermione," Ginny began pulling her down, "You've barely eaten!"

"I've got to meet Dumbledore and Draco in the Head Common Room" Hermione said trying to get up again.

"Since when do you not cringe speaking Draco?" Ginny asked confused.

Hermione just got her bag and left, Ginny and Lavender dumbfounded.

Hermione lost sight of Malfoy after he left, "Bloody Ginny…" Hermione muttered, she walked down the empty corridors, that in about 15 minutes they would be flooded.

"Oraculum" Hermione said to the portrait.

"A bit bitter tonight Miss Granger?" Sir Cadogan said.

"Just open the bloody door…" She sighed.

The portrait flung open and Hermione walked through, Malfoy was watching the fire, as he always did. He was always fascinated with the shadows on the walls.

"Hey Granger…" He said looking up suddenly, "Are you alright? You look like hell." He said almost concerned.

"I'm fine." She said sitting down.

A few moments later Dumbledore walked through the portrait.

"I believe it is time for you two to know the importance of why you two are Head Boy and Head Girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Severus, the Dark Lord wishes your presence tonight. It is important, very important. This letter will burst into flames when you've finished reading it. I must warn you Severus, this mission is not to be taken in lightly. It's about the mudblood, he wishes your assistance. Bring Granger and Draco.

Till we meet.

Lucius Malfoy.

Snape held the letter shaking as it burst into flames. Was this new mission of his, and what on earth did it have to do with Miss Granger. He had to figure out how to get Granger out of the school. He was not happy.

Hermione sat there, her eyes scowled at the Headmaster with her arms crossed.

Draco sat across thinking what was wrong with her.

"Now you two have noticed changes between you two I suspect?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

They both nodded nastily.

"There's a reason, and I know those two nods were not truly how you feel." The Headmaster smiled.

Hermione looked at her hands.

"Now, you two have never known this, but you were both born within hours of each other, I suppose you two have never noticed due to the separated houses, but in any event, there is reason. When you two were conceived, we believe a prophecy was born." Dumbledore stopped looking for some kind of emotion in the two young ones faces.

"How is that possible?" Draco asked offensively.

Hermione shot daggers at him.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I do not know. I don't know who wrote it." Dumbledore said calmly.

They gasped.

"Do you know the prophecy?" Hermione stuttered.

"I do, I do." Dumbledore smiled.

There was a silence for a few moments.

"Well??" Draco asked.

Dumbledore waved his hand and a parchment rolled into his hand.

"Read it. Out loud if you don't mind." He said handing it to them.

They looked at each other and stood up to take it.

They took turns reading;

_An unpredictable feeling, one who would only know_

_A love created by fate will soon be shown._

_Never will it cross their minds that it is them,_

_One pure, one not will be reunited once again._

_It is only on the parchment, one will ever read._

_Only the two can perform this deed._

_But this love so pure, it will not be easy for it is rarely found._

_Their families are enemies and will never come around._

_Something not predicted lie in their seventh year._

_A Slytherine, a Gryffindor, an unlikely bind will appear._

_For this love it will be hard, to their houses they've been sorted._

_But when they've found the truth…_

_Their future will be rewarded._

The two looked at each other as the parchment dropped from Hermione's grasp.

"A Slytherine, a Gryffindor, that could be anyone headmaster!" Hermione said walking over to him.

"Why do you think it's us?" Malfoy asked.

Dumbledore smiled sweetly, "You answered both of your questions in the prophecy, Miss Granger, please read the 5th line please."

She nodded in frustration, "It is only on the parchment, one will ever read…" She said looking up.

"I can't read it Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, could you read it?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco nodded nastily.

"You see? It can only be read by the chosen two."

"But what's this reward? Or deed?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought of his selfish self, always about the rewards.

"You two are on your own. I have told you enough, goodnight." Dumbledore smiled, and with a wave of his hand, he was gone.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"A prophecy…" Hermione thought aloud.

"Bloody hell…and here I thought this year would be perfect." Malfoy snapped.

Hermione turned cold again.

"Shut up you ferret, just because there's a prophecy bounded between us means nothing to me." Hermione scowled.

Draco looked at her confused.

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about the fact I have all of this on my plate, but if that's how you feel…" He led off.

Hermione's eyes squinted.

"You're telling me, you Draco Malfoy aren't pissed about a prophecy binding us together?" Hermione said.

"It's not like we can change anything, and plus, you were feeling something today." He smirked.

"Rubbish…" She said walking away.

Just then Snape bursts through the door.

"Malfoy your dad wishes your presence." He said quickly.

"What?" Draco asked confused, "What does my dad want me for now?"

"He doesn't only wish to see you, he wishes to see Granger as well, I've brought some floo powder, and we must leave now." Snape said cautiously.

"I'm not going." Hermione said defensively.

"Miss Granger, I'm terribly sorry, but you must." Snape snapped.

Hermione stood still.

"Draco, tie her up and we'll carry her." Snape muttered.

"What?" Draco said backing away.

"Now Draco, we must leave!" Snape snapped.

Draco looked at Snape, and then looked at Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione…" He said.

Before she could say anything about him calling her Hermione he had already spoken 'incarcerous'.

"Come on now Draco, in the fireplace." Snape said holding out the bag of powder.

"Malfoy Manor" He said holding Hermione down in one arm.

The green flames shot up, then disappeared. Snape went as well.

Hermione looked around at the new surroundings. The Manor was actually very nice, very spotless. The wooden floors look like they had just been washed; she looked again thinking that Dobby once probably had done it. The couch was leather with a green tint to it; the walls were black, but very classy. All around showed pictures of Lucius and occasionally pictures of the family. One family pictured showed Draco was considerably more handsome than his father, she silently laughed.

"Here, let me help you, Finite Incantatum." Draco said waving his wand over the ropes.

"I really am sorry; I thought calling you Hermione would make up for it." He sighed.

She scowled at him, "We better not be here long…"

"Lucius, where is the Dark Lord?" Snape said walking up the stairs to reveal Narcissa and Lucius.

"He is not here yet. He shall be arriving soon." Lucius smirked.

Narcissa was clearly shaking "Is this necessary Lucius? It cannot be undone!" She whimpered.

"Clearly, you have no idea the severity Narcissa. Our son is destined to a mudblood. That will not due as to he is to become a death eater in my honor." Lucius snapped.

Narcissa silenced.

A few moments later, Voldemort had appeared, he had apparated.

They bowed.

"Dark Lord, you wish for my assistance?" Snape said looking up.

"Precisely, it's about the mudblood." Voldemort said, motioning for Severus to look up.

"What about her my Lord…" Snape said looking at him directly now.

"I want you to break her down Severus…in the worst possible way. In a way where Draco will not be able to touch her, do you understand me?" He snapped.

"But my lord…you're not suggesting?" Snape was cut off by Voldemort.

"You know what I very damn well mean, I want you to rape the girl, that way she will be ever afraid of Draco ever touching her again." He snapped.

Snape looked at Voldemort.

"Yes…m'lord." Snape said bowing.

"Another thing…" Voldemort smirked.

"Yes?" Snape whispered.

"I'd like for the young Malfoy to watch. Lucius…tell him to do nothing and it will show where his true loyalties lie."

"I do not wish for my son to see such a thing!" Narcissa yelled, Voldemort held out his wand, but Lucius stepped in front of her.

"It will be done my lord…" he said simply.

Narcissa began to speak, but shut up as Lucius' hand waved in front of her mouth.

"My dad is not one to beat around the bush…it really shouldn't take too long." Draco smirked.

Hermione nodded, the house was beautiful, but gave her that cold feeling she had been feeling earlier.

They lot upstairs walked down the circle staircase.

"Narcissa if you wish to be so annoying, I suggest you leave now." The Dark Lord said turning to her.

"This is so un-called for." She muttered.

"…now. Severus, if you will?" Voldemort smirked.

Snape walked over to the couch and dragged Draco over to his father. This didn't look good; there was a scared look on Draco's face.

"Lie down Granger…" Snape snapped.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, lie down!" Snape said waving his wand, within moments she was laying on the cold couch.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Do nothing Draco…this is a task." Lucius muttered.

Snape bent over Hermione, a leg on each side of her waist.

"Professor, what are you doing?!" She said scared.

"Snape, what in the bloody hell are you doing?!" Draco said walking forward, but stopped by his father's cane.

"I said do nothing, if you do nothing, Voldemort will know where your loyalties lie." Lucius said simply.

"Father…he's not going to…" Draco said astounded.

Lucius smirked.

Snape began to take off Hermione's clothes, piece by piece.

Draco could feel a tearing inside of him, if he did do something, he would have no family, if he didn't, and he would succeed in his task.

"She's 17 Snape!" Narcissa yelled standing up from her sitting position.

"Shut up!" Voldemort said waving his wand that set a silencing charm over her.

Snape bent down to kiss her neck.

Draco felt a jolt at the pit of his stomach.

"Get the hell off of her!" Draco yelled running towards Snape, "expelliarmus!" Draco yelled sending Snape across the room. "Come on Granger…" Draco said helping her stand up.

Draco went through the apparating process as best as he could, "Merlin, please work!"

Voldemort looked at him wickedly, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled.

They had apparated just before it had hit them.

Narcissa smirked. 'That a boy…' She said in her head.

"Lucius" Voldemort said turning around to him.

"Yes master…" Lucius bowed.

"You will not call him your son." Voldemort sighed.

Lucius nodded.

The two had found themselves back in the head common room, Hermione shaking.

"We're both here!?" Draco said feeling all of his body parts securely in place, "Brilliant!" He smiled.

"Draco…" Hermione said holding his shoulder.

"Yes?" He said confused.

"You may want to…want to…" She began, her mouth bulged.

"Want to what?" he said looking up.

Splat! Hermione had thrown up her dinner on Draco.

"Sorry…" She muttered wiping her mouth.

"Not a problem…" Draco said looking severely grossed out.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the night, Draco checked on Hermione periodically, every time he would come in, he would walk in to see her asleep, shaking, as if something was literally shaking her, he wanted to wake her, but felt it best not to. He saw a part of the blanket had wrapped around her shaking leg, revealing her flawless skin beneath it, Draco reached out as his hand brushed her leg, bringing the blanket fully back over her. She shook as the blanket fully covered her. He set a glass of water on the side table and sighed, "What are you doing to me Granger…"

Hermione dreamt horrible dreams that night, about Snape…Voldemort, even Lucius, she was no longer feeling a cold feeling, she was frightened, she didn't want to be touched, she knew Draco would come in and adjust her blankets every few hours, which she didn't mind, it was when his hands brushed against her now and then, it wasn't meant to scare her, but it did.

She awoke the next morning, yawned and crawled out of her bed. She walked to the one bathroom in the whole common room and sighed and looked in the mirror…

She shivered as she crossed her arms over her chest, now regretting the growing she'd done over the summer, she looked at the soft highlights she had added to her hair that she loved so dearly, just seemed as if they made her look even more dirty.

She put her hair up in a loose pony-tail and brushed her teeth.

Thoughts of the night before rushed through her head, Snape…and Voldemort, what was she to do? Tell Dumbledore the potions master raped a 7th year? Yeah…real believable, or tell Dumbledore that Voldemort provoked it? Draco would be the only one to know.

She felt sorry for Draco after the incident, knowing that he saving her would for sure shatter the loyalty that Voldemort believed he had. His father would no longer accept him, and it was entirely her fault.

Days had gone by and even Harry and Ron who didn't dare speak to her noticed things were wrong, Draco had began to check on her more every night only to find the same shaking 17 year old girl in the bed he had so wished to sleep in for one night to see if it would somehow make that pain go away.

She wasn't Hermione Granger anymore, she walked as if she had and hour to get to class, and her sparkling brown eyes no longer shown in the sun, her face was fallen and she never smiled, she soon began ignoring her homework and skipping class to sulk in the girls bathroom at times.

She wore her Gryffindor cloak at all times, even when it was beautiful outside, she didn't dare show skin, she even began showering with her undergarments on, she didn't feel safe, she felt scared of everyone, she wished that it would go away. She wished this feeling would leave her, she wanted to feel happy, she wanted to laugh, but whenever she tried, images of Snape would flash through her mind.

Draco and Hermione share limited conversations, leaving and returning to the head common room. After Draco would ask her how school was, she'd reply with a "Fine…" and begin to walk up the stairs, and that's where she'd stay, lying in her bed all night until she would fall asleep again to find dreams of fear.

Snape never looked at Hermione in class; she didn't raise her hand, even though she knew the answers.

Harry and Ron began to try to talk to her some days with simple, "How are you Hermione?" she'd answer with just a, "Alright." The begin to walk towards class again.

The girl who never stopped talking was silenced.

Draco was sick of it, he wouldn't admit it, but he missed who she was.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room at 6:45 as she always did, but this time Draco stood in front of her.

She shivered.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I'm fine Draco…please….just let me…." She began to walk past him.

He pulled her arm as gently as he could, she still shivered.

"You know what happened, and I know what happened, Hermione we need to tell someone, look at yourself!" Draco said worriedly.

Hermione looked at the ground.

"Let me go to bed…" She said looking up, tears in her eyes.

"No…" Draco said sternly.

Hermione began to cry.

"Please…don't cry." Draco's face fell.

She wiped a few tears away.

Draco walked towards her, she whispered, 'no' 'no…please stop' Draco's arms wrapped around her.

She felt as if a freezing charm had been put over her now, her arms stern, until she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. As Draco's arms tightened, she felt warmth. She began to let the tears flow down her porcelain cheeks as she cried into his shoulder, she'd been holding it in for so long, it worried her to think of how long it'd be till it stopped.

"We'll get through this Granger…" Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded and let go.

"You should get to bed now…" Draco said looking at the floor.

"No…can we just sit…" Hermione said looking at the fire.

Draco nodded and led her to the couch. He sat her down as he sat down next to her, they sat back looking at the fire, Hermione's eyes still glazed from the tears, her head fell on his shoulder, he lifted his arm and led it to her shoulder as she leaned next to his chest.

"Sometimes you can't make it on your own…" Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded and began to doze off. She knew tonight would not be filled with dreams of Snape and Voldemort, but filled with the security she was feeling next to the person she thought her enemy for 6 years.


	10. Chapter 10

(Now everyone, I wasn't planning on ending this so soon, but I had to, schools beating me up and I almost forgot the storyline, so I had to end it, I really am sorry. BUT, there's good news. I am starting a new Draco/Hermione this summer. If you'd like to get updates, etc. Email me at, if that doesn't work, thank you for reading! I promise the next story will be 10x's better with an amazing ending. PLEASE EMAIL ME FOR UPDATES!)

Hermione awoke to the sound of buzzing from her muggle alarm clock; she yawned and stretched her arms. She felt a piece of paper next to her; she picked it up and read out loud:

Granger,

I've gone to breakfast to see Pansy; I'll see you in Magical Creatures.

-Draco

She sighed at the feeling in the pit of her stomach, jealousy was a vicious thing.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What does that bloody pig-faced freak have that I don't have anyways…" She mumbled brushing a hand through her brown hair.

She looked in the mirror and sighed, "What are you talking about Hermione, you don't want him." She said looking at the 17 year old girl looking back at her.

She locked the door and stepped into the shower, she noticed Draco's things next to hers, she picked up his body spray that apparently costs a bundle and smelt it, she sighed and set it back down, "What are you thinking Hermione…stop." She said to herself shrugging it off, she continued her shower.

Draco walked into the common room with Pansy on his arm; he heard the shower going from upstairs.

"Pansy…settle down, I thought she'd be gone by now." He said sitting her down on a couch.

"Who cares?" Pansy huffed.

"The only reason you're here is so I can help you with your potions essay." Draco snapped.

"Oh right." She said sarcastically.

"It's true; now get your book out." He said annoyed.

Hermione sighed and walked out of the bathroom in her towel, not knowing Draco would be with Pansy downstairs.

She opened the door, they both looked up, and she jumped.

"Oh…I didn't think you'd be here." Hermione said as her cheeks began to burn.

"Do you eat mudblood? You look like a skeleton." Pansy laughed.

"Sorry I don't eat as much as you do Pansy, I prefer not to be looked at as a cow." Hermione said.

Pansy got up angrily; Hermione began to walk to her bedroom.

"Do you hear that Draco?" Pansy said looking back at him.

Draco looked at her confused.

"Sounds like bones rattling." She laughed.

Hermione growled.

"Just let it go Granger. Pansy I believe you have a potions essay to finish." Draco said trying to get Pansy to sit back down.

Hermione let it go; she didn't feel like dealing with her anyways.

"That's right, walk away Granger." Pansy smirked.

"Do you always have to be such an idiot?" Draco said as Pansy sat next to him.

"Why am I an idiot?" Pansy said astounded.

"You can't keep your big mouth shut, that's why." Draco said looking through her potions book for the chapter they were in.

"Oh please. Since when do you not keep your big mouth shut around her? I believe it was you who started the Slytherine's off with calling her a mudblood." Pansy said pulling the book away from him.

"In our second year Pansy" Draco said pulling the book back.

"You continued to use it, so why can't I?" Pansy stood up with her arms crossed.

"Shut up already." Draco said exhausted already from her.

Hermione got dressed and felt a heat inside of her. She walked out of her bedroom and stomped downstairs.

"Oh, look who's come out to play." Pansy turned around.

"You know what Parkinson, I've put up with your shit for way too long." Hermione stepped in front of her.

"Uh-oh…" Draco said standing up.

"What are you going to do about it mudblood?" Pansy moved closer, the height and weight difference showing clearly now.

"Come on you two! Stop being such gits!" Draco said trying to pull them away from each other.

"I'd stay away Draco unless you want your face to end up like it did in our third year." Hermione snapped.

Draco stood back.

"Pansy, you're an immature fat ogre who is just jealous I'm sharing a common room with your precious Draco, who basically doesn't like you AT ALL, yet you try to come on to him every chance you get. Didn't anyone tell you? Addictions are unhealthy.

"You're a liar, Draco wants me, and you've just been holding him back." Pansy shot a smile at Draco.

"Pansy, I don't like you, sure we had a thing last year, but my god, and will you just give it up?" Draco said walking in front of Hermione.

"Draco, you say one more thing and you are ruined at this school." Pansy crossed her arms.

"You are an ugly, stuck up brat Pansy Parkinson and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Draco said pointing to the portrait hole.

Pansy's mouth dropped.

"What kind of spell do you have him under?" Pansy said glaring at Hermione.

"I said leave." Draco said again.

Pansy huffed and left.

Draco laughed then looked at Hermione.

"I could've taken her…" Hermione said grumpily.

"I know, I know. But I didn't want you to lose your Head Girl opportunities." Draco said looking at the ground.

Hermione walked up to him, "Really now…?" she smiled.

"Well, then I'd end up having to have a different roommate." Draco looked up.

"I didn't think you'd mind." Hermione laughed.

"I guess you're growing on me." Draco rolled his eyes in defeat.

Hermione smiled at him.

"So this prophecy thing…I've been thinking about it." Draco looked at the ground.

Hermione snorted.

"Come on, I'm trying to be nice."

"Okay, okay. Draco, go on." She smiled.

"Well…I mean, why not give it a shot if it's 'meant to be'" He said running a hand through his platinum hair.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione said moving closer to take a look at him.

"I'm feeling fine!" He said defensively.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." She laughed.

Just then, Draco looked in her brown eyes as she smiled at him, her eyes met his and a confused expression was all that was left on her face. Draco looked at the walls of the common room, and then found his way back to her eyes, the moment seemed to go on forever, and neither of them had said one thing. Hermione's brown eyes sparkled as Draco's eyes gleamed, she smiled at him and began to say 'We should proba----' but then and there Draco didn't care about anything but her. Draco's soft lips met with hers. A few seconds felt like a lifetime at that moment. They broke apart and smiled.

"Thanks Hermione…" He said hugging her.

"For what?" She asked.

"Staying." He said holding her tightly.


End file.
